Migajas
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Ken nunca estuvo presente al momento de combatir por el amor de Daisuke.


**Se resume en:** Ken nunca estuvo presente al momento de combatir por el amor de Daisuke.

**Copyright:** Digimon Zero Two es una creación de TOEI, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Se titula:** Migajas.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Daisuke/Ken.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** Viñeta.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales).

**Recomiendo que:** Si tienen alguna opinión, tanto positiva como negativa, dejen un comentario; es muy útil para aclarar las dudas, incentivar la escritura, saber que un proyecto no tiene pies ni cabeza, o simplemente para permitir la retroalimentación.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Pensamientos._

_**Migajas por Sayo Rio**_

Los días transcurren impávidos a la desesperación que aúlla en su interior, las rutinas aletargan su indecisión y de la misma manera en que las revelaciones se anidaron en su interior, también son acalladas por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Mucho sentido no le encuentra ya a exteriorizar los sentimientos que pugnan su garganta a cada hermoso recuerdo y que, a paso calmo, se mantienen al margen de su existencia. Por supuesto, cambiar de móvil, entrar en la universidad de Tokio, mudarse cerca del campus y evitar los lugares habituales de reunión tales como el Digimundo, ha facilitado su plan de alejarse definitivamente. Así, mientras más trabajo haya de por medio, más sencillo es evitar a los que antaño fueron sus amigos. Incluso se hace más llevadero evitarle a él.

Algunos días Ken siente que puede vivir con las bromas insulsas de sus compañeros universitarios, la mirada de orgullo de su padre o los abrazos reconfortantes de su madre. Otros prefiere tomar calmantes y meterse bajo las sábanas a esperar un nuevo día. Sea como fuere, con sus altos y bajos, la vida universitaria a tan corta edad no está mal. Estudiar, coger, divertirse y volver a estudiar. Desde que se alejó de las restricciones típicas que toda casa familiar tiene, no encuentra muchos pretextos para negar su homosexualidad, o para negarle a un chico buenmozo el llevarlo a la cama.

Sin embargo, sí encuentra más que suficientes excusas para alejarse de aquellos que lo arrancaron de los cruentos brazos de la obscuridad y la autodestrucción. Sus padres pueden amarlo encarecidamente y aceptar su condición sexual sin reparos mientras Ken sea feliz; pero no está dispuesto a averiguar la opinión de su amiga Yolei, quien siempre ha estado enamorada de él. No le gustaría recibir las miradas censuradas del más que tradicionalista Codi, la incomodidad patente de T.K. o Kari, y mucho menos soportaría la frialdad de Daisuke.

Mil veces ensayó frente al espejo, tratando de contagiarse de una de las mayores virtudes de su mejor amigo: el valor. Mil veces falló en encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué decir? "¡Hey chicos, soy marica!", o tal vez algo más inteligente, para confundirlos el tiempo suficiente como para escapar: "muchachos, acabo de percibir que sólo me concierne el coito entre varones", y sin dar tiempo a la asimilación le diría a Daisuke "en especial me interesaría tener sexo contigo, mi gran amigo". Y luego, la desolación. ¿Qué otro sentimiento podría acompañarlo después de perderlo todo?

Esta seudo-vida maquinal que llevaba consigo día tras día, a la expectativa de ser hallado algún día como por casualidad o por un descuido de su madre, creyendo que lo mejor para él sería volver con sus viejas amistades y desentenderse un poco del estudio; era mejor aliciente que cargar con el mudo rechazo. No podría soportar que Daisuke evitara abrazarlo sin importar cuanto lo desease, porque este no querrá que Ken malinterprete las cosas.

Hoy Ken siente que no tiene ánimos para respirar, así que introduce entre sus labios un cigarro rancio esperando que el humo haga lo suyo. Tres argollas brillan en su oreja derecha, producto del reflejo del sol cuando mueve la cabeza para exhalar. Las horadaciones fueron idea del idiota que está ocupando su cuarto para coger, de modo que es imposible refugiarse en el tibio confort de su cama.

Es diferente tranquilizarse con un poco de nicotina, el sol ardiente pegado en sus brazos descubiertos y música clásica engatusando sus oídos. Apático ya, abraza sus rodillas con el brazo izquierdo y empuña trozos de césped con la derecha, como una mano empuñaría un corazón seco, imposible de sangrar más.

_Como empuñarías mi corazón sin siquiera saberlo, si tan sólo tuviéramos la oportunidad._

Las ansias por desaparecer se aplacan, pero su desesperación aúlla más alto, descontrolada, atrayendo consigo la afirmación que le convenció de huir: Daisuke le quiere como a ningún otro chico ha querido en este mundo, con el fervor de un hermano que daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces por él; pero Ken le ama, con el clamor de un amante que exige retribución sin contemplaciones. No podría aguantar las migajas del cariño compartido con una dama como Kari, quien había robado el corazón y el aliento de Daisuke desde el primer momento, aquel en el Ken nunca estuvo presente para competir por su amor.


End file.
